Krabby Patty Creatures
Krabby Patty Creatures are Bikini Bottomites that have transformed into Krabby Patty monsters after consuming a Secret Patty. They only appear in the episode "Krabby Patty Creature Feature" as the main antagonists. Contents http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Krabby_Patty_Creatures# hide#Description ##Abilities and traits #History #Trivia DescriptionEdit The Krabby Patty Creatures are various Bikini Bottomites that resemble a combination between their non-infected selves and a Krabby Patty. All Krabby Patty Creatures resemble a Krabby Patty with lettuce and a patty, however each one has traits or clothing shared with their normal selves. Abilities and traitsEdit The Krabby Patty Creatures are similar to zombies, and often move in hoards. They can infect non-infected people by ripping off parts of their body and force-feeding them, turning them into Krabby Patty Creatures. If a non-infected person swallows a whole Krabby Patty Creature, then it will turn the person into a Krabby Patty Creature fused with the one they ate. The only known way to reverse the effects of the Secret Patty is to make a Krabby Patty Creature consume pre-cooked chum, which will make it throw up the Secret Patty, turning the Krabby Patty Creature back to their normal form. HistoryEdit When two Hipsters are dining in the Krusty Krab, they say they want something different from the normal menu. Mr. Krabs takes SpongeBob to his secret lab under the Krusty Krab, where Sandy creates the new Secret Patty. Mr. Krabs serves it and, after a while, eats a Secret Patty, causing him to turn into the first Krabby Patty Creature. All the people in the Krusty Krab who ate the Secret Patty (which doesn't include SpongeBob) turn into Krabby Patty Creatures, and they all leave the Krusty Krab and cause havoc in Bikini Bottom, transforming many non-infected citizens into Krabby Patty Creatures. They eventually destroy most of Bikini Bottom, turning it into a burning mess, and manage to transform everyone but SpongeBob and Plankton into Krabby Patty Creatures. The Krabby Patty Creatures then follow SpongeBob into the Chum Bucket, where they infect Plankton and Karen. SpongeBob climbs onto some nearby bags of chum using sporks, breaking a bag and causing chum to fall out. A Krabby Patty Creature (who is actually Patrick) eats the chum, making him throw up the Secret Patty and turning him back to normal (however, he eats the Secret Patty again, and he becomes a Krabby Patty Creature again). SpongeBob, now knowing the cure to the Secret Patty's effects, starts throwing chum into the Krabby Patty Creatures' mouths, which causes them to throw up the Secret Patties and turning them back to normal. As everybody celebrates and leaves the Chum Bucket, Patrick, who is revealed to still be a Krabby Patty Creature, offers a part of him to the viewer before the episode ends. TriviaEdit *Patrick has turned into a Krabby Patty Creature the most amount of times out of all the citizens, transforming into one a total of two times. *SpongeBob is the only character featured in the episode to not be transformed. *Bubble Bass appears as the largest creature when transformed. Category:Articles with unofficial names Category:Characters Category:Characters with one appearance Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Food Category:Krusty Krab Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters